Hell
Hell is one of two afterlife locations depicted in Christianity. It is usually the place where unrighteous and wicked souls are consigned to go when they die. The depiction of hell is normally associated with a place of everlasting fire and torment, although there are Christians who believe that souls that go into that place (or more to the point, the Lake of Fire) are instantly consumed and destroyed. In fictional literature, The Divine Comedy by Dante depicts hell as having nine circles where the dead are sent according to their judgment. Mainstream Smurfs Media In the cartoon show episode "Heavenly Smurfs," Jokey and some other Smurfs made Gargamel believe that he has gone to heaven to be judged for his actions regarding the Smurfs, and is now given a second chance at life to redeem himself or else he is going to hell. In the comic book story "The Egg And The Smurfs," one Smurf was sent to hell by another Smurf who wished for that Smurf to go to hell (or to be with the devil), only to later be removed from hell when Papa Smurf had undone all the wishes his little Smurfs had wished for. Hell also appears in other Smurf comic book stories such as "Sagratamabarb," where Gargamel was sent to to fulfill his end of the deal with Beelzebub whom he summoned. In the story "The Smurfs And The Magic Bird", Gargamel gets sent to hell by Lazy making a wish with a magic bird when the evil wizard was in the village chasing after the Smurfs. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Tartarus is considered the hell in the Smurfs belief system. Tapper, however, firmly believes that there is a true heaven that only the God of Israel will allow access to through faith in Jesus Christ, with hell being the destination of the unbelieving. Hell is also referred to by Tapper as Hades (which is also the name of the god who is the guardian of Tartarus) and Sheol in the respective languages of Greek and Hebrew, with Gehenna being analogous to the Lake Of Fire. Among humans, hell may be referred to as Inferno. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, almost all humans believe that a person will descend into Hell if they lead selfish, judgmental, criminal, and anti-religious lives. The only known person who does not believe this is Falla, although she tries to respect her friends' religious beliefs so long as they respects hers. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf adaptation of "The Magic Egg", Edward Smurftofen was sent to hell by Dempsey Smurf when he didn't know what to wish for with the magic egg. Glovey Story The Underworld is considered hell for various characters of the Smurf Me Up series. In the story "Seasons Eatings", the Krampus demon abducts naughty children around Christmas and brings them to hell. In the "Kingdom Come story, it is revealed that the underworld consists of nine circles with The Devil dwelling in the last frozen circle. The spirit of Virgil appears at the entrance of the first circle known as Limbo, where he is a guide. Aeon of the Champion series (AoC) Main article: Tartarus The '''Burning Hells '''were the seat of power of the Prime Evils. They are also the birthplace of demonkind, with the overwhelming majority of demons and otherwise evil spirits having their point of origin here. Unlike their counterpart, the High Heavens, the Burning Hells are a lot more disorderly, marked by both internal and external conflict. It was only under the direction of the fallen Aesir Sargamon that demonkind was united under one goal - recovery of the cosmic keystones. Category:Locations Category:Mystical locations Category:Open to Community Category:Afterlife locations Category:Religious beliefs Category:Biblical locations Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf locations Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Christian doctrines